The objectives of this program are to provide a computerized system that will revolutionize the efficiency and accuracy of medical clinicians dealing with human skin trauma, specifically burns. This program will result in the demonstration of the prototype system in a regional burn center as an adjunct to the ongoing patient treatment. The system will combine proven technologies of three dimensional surface scanning, laser Doppler perfusion measurement, and computerized data analysis. The system will eliminate documented inaccuracies of current methods of estimation of burn extent and level while freeing clinicians from time consuming graphic and mathematic exercises. Computer captured summaries of patient conditions will reduce errors and offer avenues for expert rule-based treatment recommendations. A proven 30 surface scanning system configured to translate over a reclining patient will be installed in a major regional burn center. Clinicians will be trained to operate the scanner to capture whole body surface images of selected burned patients. Burn areas identified by the image analysis software will be scanned with the laser Doppler scanner to obtain skin perfusion images. These scans will be performed as an adjunct to normal patient care, and clinicians will identify and classify burn areas independently with their current methods without knowledge of the system results. Repeat scans will be obtained over time to document progress and outcomes. The research team will compare the results of the system's automated burn assessment result with those used by the medical team in treating the patient. Reviews will be held with the medical team to incorporate their needs into the design and operation of the final computerized system. Results of the data analysis, comparisons, and expert critique will be documented and incorporated in specifications for the production computerized system.